A Bizarre Predicament
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Buffy's a Slayer that's trying to juggle fighting vampires and demons at night while going to classes, making time for her sister and being a good girlfriend to her girlfriend but one night she encounters a odd demon that puts a spell on her, causing her body to changing unexpected. Will she be able to change herself back or remain this way forever? Will Willow be able to help? G!P


A Bizarre Predicament

 **Okay this is my first Buffy fanfic so no promises that this is any good and it's a request from an anonymous person on this site. I'm hoping that they'll like so here's goes nothing**

* * *

Ever since I became a slayer, my life became so brutal with having a normal life went out of the window when I was fifteen but not like my life wasn't brutal enough having to go to school, taking care of my little sister Dawn and my dad Hank who can never seem to down a job long enough and taking out demons at night but he's been the same since Mom died a few years back. It's been hard on all of us but Dad took it the hardest and he couldn't seem to get it together so raising my sister fell upon me which isn't a cool thing to do to someone especially a ten year old but I make do because I love my sister as there's nothing that I wouldn't do for her. I have to keep the killing demons and vampires a secret from them because I don't want to drag them into this but I think that Dad might be getting a little suspicious with all the times that I've shown up late for curfew but when I turned eighteen, I was able to get an apartment close to the campus with Willow and Faith.

The computer wiz wasn't all too sure about living with other Slayer cause she seems like she's a little murk but I know that there's good in her and I thinks that she's okay as she chooses trust my judgment more than anything I don't know what I would do without the computer wiz by side after everything we have been through the last four years together and it has made us a lot closer as she's gotten me through my first heartbreak although she didn't know what to say but she held me as I cried my eyes out on her lap. Willow's always been on the shy side ever since we met at Sunnydale High but she's hella smart and is practically a super genius when you sit her in front of a computer as she often helped me with my math homework and the nerd has grown on in the most unexpected way.

I knew that the both of us would be best friends forever as cliché as it sounds but I can't see my life without her in it as she backs me up in fights with vampires and I trust to always have my back as she works on her witchcraft which are getting stronger and stronger the more than she practices. She started dating this Oz guy who turned out to be a werewolf who wasn't able to control his transformations with them being linked to his emotions and I hated the guy because Willow was hanging out with him as I felt like I was losing my best friend to the impassive guy. It felt like he thought way too much about things especially after I was temporally able to minds but he took his new powers seriously as he disappeared to get control over them but in the process, it crushed the computer wiz and I felt helpless to protect her from the heartbreak that came along with it.

I wanted to punch him in the face for doing this to her but I didn't have a clue as where the scrub had gone but I hope that he never returns although she did get over him as she deserves much better than him when she came to the conclusion to being a lesbian but she was afraid to tell me, keeping it a secret for almost a year and half when we moved into our apartment with. I never knew or suspected that Willow was interested in girls but it does explain all the teasing Faith has done to her and the hacker being more awkward around me than usual but I just assumed that it was just her being her normal self.

When the computer wiz blurted out randomly asking me out on a date, to say that I was caught off guard would be a major understatement but it wasn't a hard decision to make, agreeing to go out with her but I wasn't doing this because I didn't want to hurt my best friend cause it's the last thing that I wanted to do and we had fun together like we normally do when we're alone together although it had more meaning to it. There was hand-holding, laughing and a little flirting on my part but I couldn't help because I have been that way especially it came to the person that I was interested at the time and by the end of the night, we shared our first kiss even through it was a quick one but I felt more with the hacker than with the few guys that I've kissed.

The other slayer often teases us by always telling us to get a room or making gagging noise at the times that we showed each other any kind of affection but I couldn't care less cause I have always been an affectionate person as I wanted my now girlfriend to know that I care about her. I thought back to the fact I don't get to visit Dawn as much as I would like but with school and the monsters slaying, the visits have been few and far in-between and I hate that the last time I've seen her was almost three weeks ago and feel horrible about it cause we've always been close to each other with everything but with me being at school is putting a strain on our relationship.

I'm hoping that I'll be able to spend some time with her after exams are over and go home for the weekend but everything's been so hectic lately as I got a call about a demon acting up lately so I went to go check it out. I thought that it was going to one of the normal demons that I usually run in with but I couldn't be more wrong because this demon was different from the others that I've faced as he has brown fur covering his entire body, a tail, his pale green eyes sunken in with a creepily impish smile, hanging from a tree by one hand. I drew my sword as I cautiously walked over towards him, waiting to see what his next move was going to be as he lifts himself onto the tree branch, squatting low and tilting his head to the side as he watches me curiously before smiling.

"You must be the infamous Slayer that I heard so much about" He said chuckling. "Buffy, right?"

"How do you know my name and who are you?" I asked frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, monkey around" He said laughing like what he said was the funniest thing in the world. "Oh come on, light up"

"Answer me who are you?! What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.

"The name's Yaron, nice to meetcha" Yaron said with a small wave. "I want to have a little fun with you"

"Sorry your fun ends here" I said running up the trunk of the tree.

"Hehehe that's what you think" Yaron said dodging the range of my sword.

"Quit monkeying around"

"Oh ho, I see what you did there but I would like to have a little fun before I go" Yaron said back flipping to another branch above my head.

He fishes around in his pocket before his hand to reveal a navy blue powder like substance that I've never seen before as he blows the dust towards, swirling around me as I start cough inhaling it. I looked around for Yaron, he was nowhere to be seen and I will have to fight another day as I walked back to the apartment, feeling more exhausted than I ever have in my entire life, stripping myself of my windbreaker and jeans leaving me in only my boy shorts and tank top before throwing myself onto my bed. I snuggled into my pillow, drifting off to sleep but it didn't seem to last long when this sudden pain in my lower belly throbs painfully and I nearly cried the intense heat although it left as quickly as it had came. I felt different than normal as I push the covers off of me when I took notice out of the ordinary as there was a prominent bulge in my boy shorts confusing the heck out of me then my underwear to it standing at attention.

"Why do I have a fleshy stake have between my legs?" I asked frowning.

I know that it's not supposed to be there since I am a girl as I slowly reached out to touch it, my finger slightly grazing it as a pleasurable sensation shoots through my lower belly with a small moan escapes past my lips. I don't know what's going on with my body or why this… things is here but I know that I'm gonna find a way to return to normal but I'm gonna need some major help and I think I know just the two to go to. I tried going back to sleep but this stake is making it rather difficult as it got almost painfully hard with clear substance oozing out of the tip, ruining my underwear as I don't have a clue as what I'm supposed to do make it go away. I thought of the worse things imaginable dead kittens, road kill, Professor Rupert in a bikini which does the trick in making it shrink in size cause seeing that man in revealing clothing is something that I never want to see in my lifetime.

I can't here much longer as it wont be longer before Faith and Willow wake up as I don't want either one of them finding out about this thing in my pants until I can figure out a way to get rid of it for good especially my girlfriend because I don't want her freaking out. I put my underwear back on, slipping into a pair of black cargo pants before heading stealthily sneaking the window towards the one person that I know more about the supernatural than anyone. I pounded on his door, hoping that he would be at home and thankfully he was as the mahogany door opens to reveal Professor Rupert standing behind it in a blue pinstriped pajama set with matching nightcap.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as the Professor looks at me with an annoyed look on his face, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently as I walked inside of his face before turning to face him but I don't know how to explain this to him or even where to start. All of it so confusing and weird that I don't know what to make of it as I run my hand through my hand in frustration when I'm jolted out of my thought, looking to see that it's my Watcher looking at me with a concerned look on his face as he guides me to the black leather couch then disappearing into the kitchen.

It's a couple of minutes before he returns with two cups in hand of Earl Grey tea, handing me one of them as he takes a seat next to me, patiently waiting fro me to explain why I showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night. I take a sip of the tea before the cup down on the coffee table, turning to my one of my most trusted friends and explaining everything that happened in the last few hours and he patiently waited for me to finish before getting up from the couch to walk over to one of the many bookcases in the room then pulling a book, flipping through the pages. Rupert walks over towards me, holding the book out as I looked to see a picture of the same demon that I had faced earlier.

"That's him! That's Yaron!"

"I thought as much. It's a monkey demon who love playing tricks and such on humans for their amusement. It seems that he has used some type of gender swapping spell on you which caused you to grow a penis where your um vagina used to be" Rupert said closing his book.

"Is there any way to reverse the effects of the spell causes there's no way that I'm staying like this forever"

"There is"

"Okay, what is it?" I asked frantically.

"You need to orgasm inside of the closest friend or lover and it should be able to expel the contents of the spell"

"What? I don't understand" I said frowning.

"In other words, you need to cum inside of your girlfriend in order to get rid of the penis that you grew" Rupert said shaking his head.

"W-What? Y-You want me to want to bang my girlfriend with t-this t-t-thing" I said gesturing to my crotch.

"You're a big girl and this shouldn't be too big of a deal since I'm sure that you and Willow have an intimate relationship" Rupert said shrugging his shoulders.

"Rupert!"  
"What? I know what it was like to be young and wanting to be intimate with a young lady as it's nothing to be ashamed of but I never had feelings for the my own gender as you do but I'm sure that it's almost the same thing"

"Okay, I'm just going to stop you right there before you go off the deep end but thank you for the help" I said pushing myself off of the couch.

"You're most welcome and come back the deed is done" Rupert said chuckling.

"Right"

I know what Rupert but I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around cause it means that I have to sleep with Willow, not that I have anything against being intimate with her but it's just not how I pictured how our time being especially with me having a penis. I wanted it to be romantic and loving, not about getting off as fast as possible or being in the heat of the moment or to get rid of the effects of a spell that's been put on me by a demon.

I don't know how to make love with a girl much less with the uhhh equipment that I have but I have to if I don't want to stay like this forever but I don't know how to get the computer wiz to go for it as I sigh softly, climbing into my room through the window and falling asleep on my bed. It doesn't even feel like I slept for that long when my alarm clock rings loudly as I grab it, throwing it as hard as I could as it smashes into pieces against the wall as snuggle deeper under the covers when the door of my room opens slowly.

"B-Buffy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Willow. Really tired" I muttered.

"Rough night again?"

I nodded, I hear her feet padding against the hard wood floor towards my bed and pulling the covers down so it rested underneath my chin as she stares at me with a concerned look on her face. I reached out, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her down so our lips would meet somewhat in the middle causing her to squeak out in surprise but kisses me back pulling back with a slight dazed look stirring something in me.

"I'm fine"

"A-Are you s-sure?" Willow asked fully convinced.

"Fine, I promise. I'll catch up with you, okay" I said smiling sweetly.

"Okay" Willow said with a nod.

With that Willow leaves my room to get ready for the day, leaving me alone to figure out a plan on what to do and put it into action but for now, all I want is to get some more sleep as I rolled over onto my side. By the time that I woke up again, it was almost four in the afternoon and I had to get ready for my English class that I share with Willow and I knew that she was expecting me to be there and this is the chance to seduce her as I put on a pink long sleeve V-neck shirt and a pair of light blue pants as I put my hair into a bun resting against the back of my neck as I grabbed my satchel. I grabbed my keys before heading out towards English department, turning the corner then walking through the second door on my right to see the computer wiz seating in the back with her nose burying deep within a book, not noticing me walking towards her. I quietly set my book bag on the floor by seat as I wrapped my arm around the back of the witch-in-training's chair, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek causing her to jump adorably before looking at me with a shocked look on her before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Buffy, y-you scared the beejesus out of me"

"Sorry but I couldn't help myself with you looking so fine being so smart and all" I said winking flirtatiously.

"I um I don't look any different than I normally do… at least I don't think" Willow said unsure.

"I like how you look, Willow and it's a major turn-on for me" I said kissing her on the cheek.

Willow blushes adorably when Professor Price calls everyone attention to the front but I wasn't paying attention to the lesson because my focus was on genius sitting to me as I did little things to distract her like lightly touching her knee or shoulder, flirtatious sideways glances, small smiles here and there, and occasional hair flips. I can see the computer wiz squirming awkwardly in her seat until I decided to rest my head on her shoulder as she tenses up looking down at me with a confused look on her face but I smile, kissing her lightly on the lips before turning my eyes forward.

I played lazily with her fingers when the Professor finally lets the class go and I packed up my things then turning to my girlfriend, lacing our fingers together as we walked out of the classroom heading nowhere in particular. We stopped in the quad, sitting against the trunk of a tree more off to the side where very few people could see us as Willow pulls out her laptop, typing some on it slowly becoming engrossed with what's on the screen that she didn't notice me placing my hand on her knee, slowly running my fingers up her leg. I place a chaste kiss on the side of her neck causing her to tense up but it didn't stop me from what I was doing as her breath hitched slightly but her fingers on the keyboard haven't stopped gliding nimbly across it.

"B-Buffy"

"Yes baby"

"W-What are y-you doing?" Willow asked stammered.

"What do you mean?" I asked batting my eyelashes innocently.

Willow sighs as she closes her laptop, putting it inside of her backpack before turning to face me fully and I could see the utter confusion in her eyes knowing that I can't lie to her because I don't want to. I sigh softly when the computer wiz takes my hand in hers patiently waiting to explain my actions to her and explain everything that happened as shocked and confusion was written on her face although I was expecting her to be disgusted.

"S-S-So y-you have a p-p-penis?" Willow asked blushing furiously.

"Yeah" I said with a nod.

"And y-y-you need to have sex with me in order to return normal"

"That's the gist of it all"

Willow doesn't say anything after that, running a hand through her short red hair before taking my hand in hers lightly squeezing it and smiling half-heartedly then getting up without a word. It feels like my heart is getting ripped out of my chest and it's hard to breath because I don't want this mean for my relationship with the computer wiz also I hate the thought of this stupid spell and Yaron might break us up as it's the last thing that I want to happen cause I never been this happy as I am with her. I tried to not to cry but it's hard as I stayed out as long as could, wondering around campus in no particular direction when I feel my phone buzzing my pocket to see a next text message from Willow asking me to come home.

The feeling of dread washed over me in the worst possible way as my stomach feels like its in knots, making my way back to the apartment when I noticed that all of the lights are off except for the light shining through from my slightly opened door. I walked over, pushing the door all the way but stopping short of the doorway to see my room lit only by the lit candles in the room with the smell of cinnamon filling the air as my eyes lands on the person lying awkwardly on my bed in nothing but light blue lacey bra and panty set none other than my witch in training girlfriend Willow.

I couldn't believe that was here, wearing what she was as my lower half springs to life, making my pants tighter and tighter with each passing second as I licked my dry lips as I tried to think of a coherent thought but it was rather difficult as ravishing and making love to the computer wiz filled up every nook and cranny of my brain. The hacker smiling loving at me as she pushes herself off of my bed, walking towards me leaning in to capture my lips in chaste yet passionate kiss, sending shivers up my spine as I put my hands on her hip and pull her in close.

"I don't understand"

"I needed to wrap my head all of this but I love you Buffy and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you even it means giving my virginity up to help you return back to normal"

"No Willow, I want our first time together to special, not to be the cause of you saving from the effects of a spell" I said shaking my head. "I wouldn't feel right doing that to you. We'll find another way around this"

"Buffy, I'm not only doing this to save you. I'm doing this because I love you and I want to be with you and only you cause I want you to be my first. I don't care if you have a penis or vagina as long as you make love to me" Willow said smiling lovingly.

I couldn't believe how lucky I am to have someone like Willow loving me and I'm gonna make this the best night of her life as I kiss her with all the love and passion that I could pour into a single kiss, earning a surprised squeak followed by a moan. I push the computer wiz to the bed without breaking the kiss, following onto the bed as my hands wonder the exposed skin and my girlfriend tugs on the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head and discarding it behind me. I place openmouthed kisses along the hacker's jaw, down her neck to her pulse point, sucking and nipping at it as she lets a moan turning me on even more if possible. I reached behind her, unclasping bra as it loosen, pulling it away as Willow looks up at me for a moment bring her arms up to hide herself from me but I stopped her because I don't want to feel self-conscious with me.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Willow. You're beautiful" I said smiling.

"Buffy I-"

I cut her from the decapitating comment that I know was coming, pouring as much love into it as possible, intending to show her that she and her body is worth worshipping. I stripped her and myself of all of our clothes, letting the both of complete bare as I place kisses on every inch of skin that I could reach leaving the hacker squirming underneath me and moaning my name, not knowing how much longer I would last. I looked Willow in the eyes and she nods as I lined myself up before slowly pushing myself inside of my girlfriend and oh my god she so amazingly warm and tight that I almost orgasm-ed right then and there but thank goodness I didn't. I didn't move a inch because the look of discomfort on the computer wiz's stopped me in my tracks as hurting her was the last thing that I wanted to do with a few minutes passed when she finally opens her eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" I asked worried.

"N-No, I-I'm okay"

"Willow, if it hurts too much then we should-"

"Buffy, I'm fine. I promise" Willow said firmly.

Taking Willow's word for it as I slowly move but clumsily although it feel amazing as I begin to find my rhythm with my confidence was growing with the heat that's wrapped around me squeezes deliciously. The computer wiz wraps her arms underneath my arms onto my shoulders, holding onto me closely as she moans into my ear as I snapped my hips causing her eyes to rolls into the back of her head, dragging her short nails down my back as I let out a hiss.

I couldn't stop my hips as the pleasure was building up in my lower belly and I knew that I was close but I wanted the hacker underneath me to cum before me as I slipped my hand between our bodies, finding her enlarged clit rubbing tight circles. I feel her wall fluttering around me before clamping around me in almost like a vice grip as Willow convulses underneath me in pleasure with it washes over me, collapsing on top of her as I tried to catch my breath because I wasn't expecting to feel this good. I looked up into the hacker's beautiful brown eyes, leaning in to kiss her and it was the most amazing kiss that we have shared yet.

"That was amazing" Willow said smiling.

"I know what you mean and hopefully Rupert's right about this thing being gone in the morning" I said laying on my side.

"If it's gonna be gone in the morning then maybe we should um you know" Willow said blushing.

"It's only right" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

A few more rounds of sex, we fell asleep in each other's arms only to be woken up by Faith walking in to find us lying stark naked, saying that she was scarred for life and us needing to lock the door but I didn't cared. Rupert was right about the penis being gone and I couldn't be more grateful that it was gone because it was weird although a few week later, I got the shock of my life when Willow told me that she was pregnant.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing_**

The End


End file.
